


We All Have Light And Dark Inside Of Us

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Angst, Pre-Slash, anyway, help him, i need to write a nice long one, if you squint at least, jk harrys on it, just to get my head back in the game, my fics are getting short and shorter wtf, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Harry learns the truth behind Malfoys motives, he can't help but want to help





	We All Have Light And Dark Inside Of Us

Malfoy was missing from class again.

Not that Harry really cared, or anything. He was just worried Malfoy was up to no good, is all.

Obviously.

And so Harry did what Harry did best, and went looking for trouble.

~   


It didn’t take long to find Malfoy, not with the help of the Marauders Map. He was in the library, by himself, in the Restricted section.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he was doing without his little Death Eater buddies.

As he got closer, safely under his Invisibility Cloak, he realized exactly what Malfoy was doing -  _ crying. _

He was rifling through a book on the Dark Arts, silent tears streaming down his face, the silence occasionally interrupted by a ragged breath and a quiet “I have to do this.”   


Harry watched in horror for a few moments before Malfoy shut the book, leaning against a bookshelf and closing his eyes, more tears streaming down his gaunt cheekbones. 

“I’m doing it for you, Mother.” He whispered to himself, and Harry took a moment to see the bags under his eyes, the grey tone of his skin.

And in that moment, Harry understood everything.

Taking a chance and praying he wouldn’t get hexed, he slowly lowered his cloak, whispering a cautious, “Malfoy?”   


Malfoy started, hissing out a violent “ _ Potter _ !” and scrambling to get his bearings, hiding the book and wiping his face, glaring at Harry with red-rimmed eyes. “Come to gloat, have you?” He muttered, managing to keep a hold of that haughty look that always drove Harry insane.

“No, actually.” Harry said. “I do have a few questions though.”   


“I don’t have to answer to you.” Malfoy sniffed.

“I can help.” Harry said, daring to move closer. “You said this was for your mother. What has he done to her?”   


In an instant, Malfoy’s wand was out and pointed at Harry’s throat. “Not. Another. Move.” He said dangerously, and if his hand weren’t shaking, Harry would’ve taken him seriously.

“You won’t hex me.” Harry said softly. A beat passed, and Malfoy slowly lowered the wand, staring at Harry with unabashed curiosity.

“Can your people help her?” He asked, in a tone barely above a whisper. 

“We can help her if you tell us where she is.” Harry said firmly. He knew the Order would hesitate to save a former Death Eater, but looking at Malfoy in his pitiful state, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to leave this alone.

Draco nodded slowly. “I’m trusting you with this, Potter.” He said quietly, a shadow of his former pompous self. “And if you mess this up and she gets killed…”   


“She won’t.” Harry said, ignoring the obvious threat. “But…”   


“But what?” Draco said warily.

“You can help us of we help you. Nothing major. Just information you know on Voldemort, his Death Eaters. Stuff that’ll help us get rid of him, you know?”   


“Are you mad?” Malfoy exclaimed, clamming up instantly. “He’ll have me killed!”

“Not if you’re under our protection.” Harry soldiered on. “We can keep you and your mother safe. All we ask, all I ask, is information.” He looked Malfoy straight in the eyes. 

“You can do the right thing here, Draco. You can join the right side. I know you want him dead just as much as we do.”   


Malfoy, no, Draco looked away. “I’ve done things, you know.” He said softly. “Things I’m not proud of.”   


“Haven’t we all?” Harry shrugged. “The others will come around.”   


“And if they don't?”   


“Then I’ll deal with them. Come on, let's get you to headquarters.” He helped Draco into a standing position, grasping the blondes arm a tad longer than what was strictly necessary.

After a few moments of silence, Draco spoke up again. “Why are you helping me?”   


Harry shrugged again. “I know what it's like to be forced into something you don't want to do.” He said simply. “People forget I didn't want any of this.”   


Draco was quiet. And then, “Thank you.”   


Harry flashed him a crooked smile. “No problem, Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my current fave prompter, emerysshay on tumblr. I'm sorry all my fics have turned out so short, lmao!


End file.
